


Trust And Attraction

by Amarin_Rose



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-09
Updated: 2004-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarin_Rose/pseuds/Amarin_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little conversation in bed leads to some revealing truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust And Attraction

## Trust And Attraction

by Amarin Rose

<http://www.fanfiction.net/~AmarinRose>

* * *

"Bald men are sexy," Clark said nonchalantly, grinning. 

Lex snorted. "I know people say that 'Bald is Beautiful', but that's just a cliche. And you didn't really answer my question." 

Clark shook his head and wrapped his arms around a pillow, looking at Lex's half-sheet covered body out of the corner of his eye. "Why am I attracted to you? I _do_ happen to think you look sexy. I've _seen_ pictures of you before you lost your hair and trust me, you look _much_ better without it." 

Lex snorted and smiled. "Well, thank you for that left-handed compliment, Clark-bar." 

Clark blushed as he realized how his comment could be construed. "Anyway," he said, figuring it was better to just forge on ahead, "you're right in that I didn't answer your question. Your looks have very little to do with what I find attractive about you -- they're just the icing on the cake." 

A small smile caressing his lips, Lex said, "What, you like my charming wit, my keen intelligence, my ability to speak seventeen languages, four of which aren't even spoken anymore?" 

"All that and more," Clark said solemnly. A grin broke out across his face. "And, of course, it doesn't hurt that you're kind, considerate, and great in bed." 

Lex chuckled and rolled over onto his stomach. "Well, in that case, I guess we have even more in common than I thought." 

"Hmm?" Clark was busy tracing random figures over Lex's newly-uncovered back and didn't quite understand what his lover was getting at. 

"Personally, I don't really see how you can see me as kind and considerate -- good in bed I'll give you -- but what I meant was, that's what attracted me to you." 

"Really?" 

Nodding, Lex said, "Yeah. You were always nice to me, even when I wasn't necessarily very considerate of you or your feelings. You didn't give me advice about running my company, even if you thought I was being a bit heavy-handed, because you trusted me to know what I was doing..." he trailed off. 

Clark, sensing that Lex had more to say, prompted him. "And...?" 

"You trusted me," Lex said plainly. "No one's ever trusted me...not since my mother died." 

Those quiet words seemed to demand some sort of response -- what, Clark wasn't sure. So he just wrapped Lex up in his arms and held him close, hoping that was enough. 

"You know," he mumbled against the curve of Lex's neck, "you trust me, too." 

"How could I not?" Lex asked, referring to fact that when they'd first gotten together, Clark had finally told Lex his secret. Trust demanded trust in kind, after all. 

"True," Clark agreed, and then he quirked a brow at his lover. "But just think -- you didn't know how good I was in bed then." 

Lex shook his head, a smile on his lips. "You are weird, Clark-bar." 

"And you love me for it," Clark teased. 

Lex's smile turned soft and he leaned over until his lips were only a breath apart from his lover's. "Yes, I do," he said quietly, before leaning forward the last few millimeters to seal their lips together. 


End file.
